Perfect Stranger
by ThoseAmberEyes
Summary: 18 year old Bella Swan meets 32 year old Edward Cullen and sparks fly. Will their love survive all the obstacles they come across? I suck at summaries, waaay better than it sounds! My first fanfic, be nice! Rated M for language and LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO, ALL! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me! I've had this idea in my head for FOREVER and I just wanna get it out there. I'll update every so often, maybe every week/weekend. This first chapter might be a tad bit short, but have some faith, they WILL get longer.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, I just make Edward and Bella my little puppets. ;)**

**BPOV**

"Bells! Let's go! You're gonna be late for your first day of senior year!"

Ah, senior year. The beginning of the end. My last year at Forks High School.

_Thank the fucking lord. _

I've lived in Forks, Washington my whole life. My mom died when I was three, which left me with my father, Charlie. He's the chief of police here in Forks. When I was little, I thought it was cool; driving around in the cruiser all the time, people waving from their porches and stoops. Now, it's just plain embarrassing.

_I REALLY need my own car. _

"BELLA!" my father yelled, breaking me out of my reverie.

"I'm coming!" I grabbed my orange backpack off my bed and ran downstairs. Charlie sat at the kitchen table, coffee and the weekly newspaper in hand.

"Well?" he asked quietly.

"Well, what?"

"How does it feel?" _Here we go. _

"How does what feel?"

"Oh c'mon. Senior year… turning 18…anything?" _Did I forget to mention it's my birthday? Yes? Oh, well… _

_"_Am I supposed to feel different?"

"You will after this."

"Wha-"

But I was cut short by a honking noise outside. _What the fuck? _I ran to the screen door and there sat Sue Clearwater, my father's girlfriend, in a BEAUTIFUL orange Chevy truck with a big red ribbon around the hood.

"OH MY GOD!" I turned around to see my father's smirk.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I ran to give Charlie a hug, which he awkwardly accepted. Just then, Sue walked in carrying a key.

"You better get going, you're gonna be late!" She said as she approached me. She dropped the key into my hand and gave me a hug.

"Later, dad! Bye, Sue!"

I climbed into my truck, got it started and was off to school. My day was like all "first days of school". All 6 six classes consisted of talking, syllabi, and more talking. At lunch I sat with my friends; Angela, Eric, Ben, Lauren, Jessica, and last but LEAST, Mike.

On my way home, I was stuck behind a U-Haul truck. _Maybe we're adding a handful to our 3120 people. _I stopped for some groceries to make dinner for Charlie and I.

When I turned onto my street, the same U-Haul truck was parked across the street from my house. _Weird. _Boxes were already unloaded, and lined the curbside. I walked up to my front door, opened in and went inside.

The last thing I saw before I closed the door was a tall head of bronze hair.

7 DAYS LATER

The next Monday after school, I stopped for more groceries before I went home. I started in the cereal aisle and went on from there. I got to the frozen food aisle, and began stocking up for the next week. Stuck between choosing TV dinners or potpies for that night, I felt someone bump into me from behind, causing me to loose my balance and begin to fall.

But I didn't.

A pair of strong arms had caught me. I looked up at the heroic stranger, and my heart stopped.

_HOLY FUCK._

I met the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I had ever seen in my entire life. He had a strong jawline, a thin, perfect nose, and the most kissable, plump lips you could ever imagine.

_Woah. Where did that come from? _

"Are you alright?" a perfect, velvety voice asked me. I realized I had been staring for quite some time, and quickly gained my composure and got to my feet.

_Play it cool, Bella. _

"I…uh…mhmm."

_Very intelligent. _

"You sure?" the stranger asked. I simply nodded. "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ahh, she speaks.", he smirked, a gleam in his eye.

_SWOON! _

"I have to get going. Sorry again…" subtly asking for my name.

"Oh, uh, Bella. Bella Swan."

"The chief's daughter?" I nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen."

He held out his hand for me to shake and I took it happily. There was a jolt through my finger tips all the way through my body when our skin touched. We both jumped and met eyes for a brief second before backing up again and letting go of each others hands.

"Well, uh…", he gestured to his cart. "I guess I'll see you around." I kept staring and nodded. He turned his cart toward the front and started down the aisle.

_Dear God! Look at that ass!_

I finished my shopping in a daze, put them in the truck and started home. I'm not sure how I got home, but I did, and plopped down on my bed after putting them all away.

_Edward Cullen._

**Good? Yes? No? Maybe so? Should I continue? SEND ME LOVE!**

**R&R! 3**

**-TAE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovelies! Thank you oh so much for the response to the first chapter! I'm happy you all said you wanted me to continue because there's no way I'm stopping now! **

**A little warning though, this chapter is SHORT. I just wanted to get a little bit out before the end of the week because RL's a bitch and I have History notes to attend to. *sigh***

** Destinycorona asked if I will be including the rest of the Cullen Clan in this story. The answer is YES. What would a good fanfic be without them? ;) **

**I also have a little surprise for you about our Mr. Hottie McHotPants (a.k.a. Edward) that will be revealed in the next chapter (not this one). One of my favorite types of Edward! Can any of you guess what it might be? Anyone who does gets brownie points! It actually might be a little easy, you're getting a SHITLOAD of hints. **

**ON WITH IT! **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer is a god, I am simply her messenger.**

**BPOV**

_"What do you want, Bella?" he asked as he ground his erection into me._

How could he possibly think I could speak at a time like this?

_"I…ugh…I want you, Edward!"_

_ He chuckled darkly and then rammed his thick cock into me. I screamed as he pounded into me. Flesh meeting flesh, over and over, again and again, until I couldn't take it any longer._

_ "Edward! UGH! I'm…fuck! I'm cumming!" _

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **

You have GOT to be kidding me.

I threw my hands over my face at the sight of light coming through my window. I tossed my comforter off of me and got out of bed. I lazily stretched and yawned as I made my way to the bathroom. After I had showered and dressed in my usual t-shirt, jeans, and Converse, I made my way downstairs to grab some breakfast before heading off to school.

It had been a week since my encounter with Edward and haven't been able to get him off my mind since. I kept thinking and dreaming about those gorgeous green eyes, those beautiful lips…

_And that FINE ass. _

Oh, shut up.

I popped some PopTarts into the toaster and sat at the table while waiting for them to heat up. I happened to glance out the window and a shiny silver Volvo parked across the street caught my eye.

_Hm. Must be the new neighbor. _

I hadn't met him yet but Charlie said he's the new surgeon at our small-ass hospital. I walked to the window to try and get a glimpse of the stranger and I stopped breathing.

_That's no stranger. _

There in the car, was none other than Edward Cullen.

_No FUCKING way. _

**EPOV**

When I had been offered to work as the head surgeon of Forks Medical Center, I couldn't turn it down.

I had to get away from Tanya, my ex-wife, who had been stalking me for the past 3 1/2 years (HIIIIINT!). I previously worked at Manhattan Institute of Medicine, but when Tanya figured out my shift hours and came in with phony "boo-boos", I knew I had to get outta there. And the perfect opportunity arose.

_Thank the fucking lord._

The move was pretty easy but I didn't have a lot to eat in house so the first week was eating fast food and going out. I decided to go to the supermarket for some food. I grabbed a cart and started grabbing things I needed. When I got to the frozen food aisle, I grabbed some dinosaur chicken nuggets (HINT!). I backed up my cart a little so an old lady could pass through and bumped into a girl. I caught her mid-fall and when she looked up at me, my whole world shifted.

I stared into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She spent a minute just staring at me.

I wondered if a moment had ever been so perfect.

**I know, I know! Pleeease don't kill me! **

**SEND ME LOVE! **

**-TAE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO, AGAIN! I am so, so, so, so sorry. AP notes + writer's block = sad me. Thank you very much for the response to the last chapter. I love each of you sooo much! Destinycorona, HeToldMeBeSafe, and Leibeezer got it correct! Without further adieu, I give you…DADDYWARD.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns, I just make them do dirty things. ;D**

**EPOV**

I left the supermarket in a daze. Never in my life had I ever seen such a beautiful girl. Not even Tanya. Don't get me wrong, Tanya was beautiful… And psychotic… But Bella was…SHIT. Gorgeous. And those eyes. And those lips. And that body.

_Cue the hard-on._

For gods sake, she's Charlie's daughter. Does she even know how old I am?

_Pull it together, Edward._

I took the highway to my parents house to drop off the things I got for Alice, my younger sister, to cook dinner with tonight. Tonight was my family's monthly dinner get together. Everyone would be there, my parents, Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, my older brother Emmett, his fiancee Rosalie, and their son Dante, and…

"DADDYYY!" I heard squealing from the porch as I pulled up in front of the house. I looked up with a smile only my babygirl could bring to my face. Her auburn colored hair and blue eyes always made me smile. Emma was sitting on my mother's lap with a face covered in what seemed to be chocolate. I jumped out of the car, ran up to the porch and scooped her up, and into my arms.

"Hey baby! How's my little girl this afternoon?"

"Nana gived me coooookiiiies!" She couldn't help but giggle as mom came over and wiped the gooey chocolate off her face.

"I can see that." I gave my mother a pointed look.

"Oh c'mon, Edward. Who could say no to this face?" She said as she took Em from me and walked inside. I went back to the car to grab the stuff and took them all inside. I walked into the kitchen and set everything on the countertop. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting at the table watching and laughing Dante babble and waddle around in his diaper. Dante was 11 months old and was quite a surprise to the family. Rosalie and Emmett had been dating for about a year and TADA! She was pregnant. Emmett proposed to her about a month before Dante was born.

"Hey guys." I said as I began taking groceries out of their bags.

"Oh, Edward, thank you sooo much!" Alice said as she came over for a hug. She took over, putting items in their corresponding places.

Dinner was great, it ended much too soon though. Emma began complaining of a tummy ache about halfway through, so the two of us had to cut it short and go home. I got her home pretty quickly and immediately took her upstairs to her room and laid her in bed.

"Daddy? Where is my PJ's?" she asked groggily and looked up into my eyes.

"I'll get them, baby. Do you want your Princess ones or your cherry ones?" I asked.

"Cherry." She mumbled. I put them on her, took her to go potty and to brush her teeth, and laid her back down.

"I love you, Em. Feel better." I said as I kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, Daddy. Forever and ever." she said softly as she closed her eyes and drifted off. I turned on her nightlight, shut off the light, and walked downstairs. I turned on the TV, attempting to get Bella off my mind, but it worked to no avail. I finally gave up and decided to take a cold shower.

_Well, I could do that, or I could..._

No, Edward. Don't do it.

I opted for a cold shower. Afterward, I put on some boxers and crawled into bed.

I woke up in the morning on my back and looked at the clock. 5:30.

_Meh, I've got another half hour._

I rolled onto my stomach but stopped halfway and groaned.

Hello, morning wood.

After a mental battle with myself, I grabbed hold of my cock and squeezed. I started at the base and slowly began stroking myself. Pre-cum was already starting to ooze from my head and I ran my thumb over my slit and spread the liquid around my cock.

I began picturing Bella on her knees in front of me, my hands in her hair, slowly fucking her mouth. I pictured my cock sliding down her throat with ease, those plump lips milking me for all I was worth, those beautiful, innocent brown eyes looking up at me as I stroked her cheek. That single thought had me cumming in minutes.

I moaned loudly as spurt after spurt of my cum coated my chest, hand, and stomach.

_Fuck._

**I don't want any comments about how this is too short. I know. It's my story. Stick to my schedule or don't read.**

**Ok, soooo I LOVE YOU GUYS. I'm not trying to be a bitch.**

**LEAVE ME SOME LOVE!**

**-TAE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello beautiful people! Thank you for the response, you guys rock! No rambling today, ON WITH IT! **

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The next few days passed without event. I still couldn't believe Edward was actually my neighbor. I couldn't get him out of my mind as I got ready for school that Friday. After I had showered and dressed, I hopped downstairs. Charlie was already sitting at our small kitchen table, like every other morning, with his coffee and newspaper.

"Morning, Dad." I said as I popped some Poptarts into the toaster and poured myself some milk.

"Morning, Bells. Have any plans tonight?"

"Umm, no. Why?" I asked before I took a sip of my milk.

"I've invited the new surgeon over for dinner tonight."

_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD._

I immediately spit my milk into the sink and started choking. Charlie ran over a pat my back as I tried to catch my breath again. "Whoa, Bells, you okay there?"

I tried to play it off cool. "Oh yea, dad, totally fine. What's this you said about Edward?"

He eyed me suspiciously. "How do you know his name?"

"Oh I, uhhhh, I… ran into him at the supermarket the other day," I said.

"Oh. well that's good, you two know each other. Him and his daughter will be over here at 6. Think you can cook something up?"

_A daughter? He's married? Fuck. _

I put on a smile regardless. "Sure, dad. Spaghetti sound good?"

"Yep. See you tonight." He said over his shoulder as he grabbed his bag and left the house.

I waited until I couldn't hear his car anymore until I let the tears fall.

**EPOV **

When Charlie had invited me over for dinner, I immediately agreed. I hoped I might get even a little bit of time with Bella. At 5:30 that evening, I picked Emma up from my parents house and took her home to get her changed out of her play clothes.

"And then Nana and Grampa took me to the park! And then we fed the duckies! And Daddy! Daddy, are you listening to me?"

I laughed. "Yes, princess, I'm listening."

"Good! Grampa tooked me to the swings and he pushed me so high! And then they bought me ice cream and we went home and watchedted Beauty and the Beast! Have you seen that movie Daddy! It's soooo pretty." she sighed as she dramatically sat back in her car seat.

"I'll have to buy it for you sweetie." I said as I pulled into Charlie's driveway. I opened Emma's door and unbuckled her.

"Okay princess, we're gonna meet my friend Charlie and his daughter Bella…"

"BELLA! THAT SOUNDS LIKE BELLE!"

"Yes, baby. You have to remember your manners, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" she shouted as she saluted me. I laughed again and scooped her up into my arms. Charlie came out onto the porch to greet us and then we went inside.

Bella was setting the table and we locked eyes immediately. I scanned down her body quickly and noted how her royal blue sweater clung to her body in all the right places.

_And there goes the cock again. Fuck, pull yourself together, Edward!_

She cleared her throat and extended her hand. "It's nice to see you again, Edward." I took her hand and we both tightened our grip. I let go and turned to Emma.

"Princess, this is Bella. Bella this is my daughter, Emma." Bella crouched down in front of Emma.

"Hi, sweetie. It's nice to meet you." she smiled. Emma gazed into Bella's eyes in wonder. "You even LOOK like Belle! Daddy, is she a real princess?" we all laughed and Bella stood up.

"Wanna help me get the table all set so we can eat?"

"Yea!" Emma shouted excitedly. She took Bella's hand and they both giggled and ran into the dining room.

"It seems she's taken quite a liking to Bella." Charlie said. "Yea, Emma is quite the friend maker." I smiled.

**BPOV**

After Emma and I had set the table, we called the boys in from the living room. Just as we were about to sit down, Charlie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?…Yea…What?…You're sure?…Aw, jeez, I was just about to…Yea…Alright, alright…Bye." he hung up. "There's an emergency at the station, they need me. Will you guys be alright?"

I glanced at Edward and nodded. "Yea, dad, we'll be fine. I mean, if it's alright with Edward."

"Yea, sure. I'm fine with that. We'll have to do this again sometime then, Charlie."

"Alright, good. Bells, save some leftovers for me."

"Will do, dad." He shook Edward's hand and left.

_This ought to be good._

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW! Cliffie's suck for sure. <strong>

**A tiny note, a LOT of people are favoring and alerting this story, but are not reviewing! Pleeeease leave just a little something? Pretty please, with sugar on top? :) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!**

**LEAVE ME LOVE!**

**-TAE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Thank you for making my first story a joy to write, it means a lot! :')**

**OK, major, MAJOR mistake last chapter. Edward couldn't have driven to Bella's house, THEY'RE NEIGHBORS. *facepalm* I apologize.**

**No BS today, ON WITH IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I decided not to fight it anymore. I was way too attracted to Bella to have it be ignored.

I hope to God she's not underaged.

When Charlie left, my heart jumped for joy. So did my dick.

_Down, boy!_

I spent the entire meal with a boner harder than stone.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Dinner passed, and it was nothing special. Mostly smalltalk and laughing as we watched Emma eat her food. She was quite enthusiastic. When we finished up it was about 7, and I decided to start cleaning up.

"Emma, do you wanna help Bella clear the table?" Edward asked her.

"Noooo!" she whined.

"Emma, don't be rude." he said sternly.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Edward. It's no big deal." I cleared the table and took everything to the counter in the kitchen. Edward and Emma wandered eventually wandered in. Edward stood in the doorway and she came up to me and patted my leg. "Bella?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you have Beauty and the Beast?" she asked excitedly.

"I sure do!" I laughed. "Wanna go put it on while I finish with the dishes?"

"Yeah!" she yelled and ran up to her dad.

"I'll go put it on, up in my room." I told Edward as she bounded up the staircase. I followed closely behind.

But as I went to pass by him, he simply stood aside, forcing me to brush past him. Again, I felt the same spark.

After getting Emma set up in my room, rolled up like a burrito in blankets and happily watching her favorite movie, I made my way back downstairs.

"Hey." I said as I walked back into the kitchen to find Edward already started on the dishes. "That's my job." I joked.

He turned around and smiled at me. "What, I can't help?" he winked.

_UNF._

"No, you can. Let me wash, you dry."

We set a pretty good pace and everything washed, dried and put away in 15 minutes.

"Do you want something to drink? We've got Merlot." I asked as a I dried my hands.

"Sure, that sounds great." I grabbed two glasses and the wine, and led him into the living room. We sat down on opposite ends of the couch.

"You drink?" he wondered, nodding toward the second glass.

"No, but Charlie won't mind." I said as I took a sip. He did the same.

"So tell me about your wife. Why couldn't she come?"

"What?"

"Your wife?"

"I, uh...I'm not married."

"Oh, well that's cool too. I mean...it's not like it's a big deal that you have a daughter with your girlfriend. Fiance?"

"Nothing."

"Wow...uh. Okay."

"Look, Bella. I really don't want to be too forward with you, but...I like you. And I know it's very inappropriate because of the age difference and..."

He faded off because he saw the expression on my face. "...and I can tell that I definitely just fucked this up, so I'll go get Emma and I'll leave. Thanks for dinner."

He got up and began to walk away but I quickly ran in front of him and planted my lips firmly against his.

It started slowly, both of us keeping our hands to ourselves, unsure of what to do. I brought my hands up to his strong shoulders and gently pushed him back against the couch so that is knees hit it, and he toppled backward onto it. I straddled his lap and he brought his hands to rest on my lower back. The kiss started to get more heating as I ran my hands through his soft hair. His tongue gently stroked my lower lip, begging for entrance. I gave into him and let our tongues meet but the second I did, I heard the jingling of keys in the front door lock.

I immediately jumped off his lap and ran into the kitchen, pretending to clean the countertops.

"Bells?"

"In here, Dad!" Charlie walked into the kitchen and sat down at our small table. Edward walked in a few minutes later with a sleeping Emma in his arms.

"I'm gonna go. Thanks again for dinner, Isabella. Chief Swan."

_Ugh, not the formalities._

"Let me get the door for you." I said as we went to the front door.

"Can I see you again soon? We should talk." he said quietly.

"Yea, how about tomorrow? Charlie's going fishing and I'll be home all day."

"I'll get my mom to watch Emma. Can you come over around noon?

"Sure." I smiled.

He ducked his head down, kissed my cheek and started down the driveway with Emma.

I closed the door and leaned against it.

I bit my lip and tried to contain the squeal I wanted to release.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me some love! <strong>

**-TAE**


	6. Chapter 6

***comes out from under rock* Uhhh. Hi. Okay, okay. Bring on the tomatoes, I deserve it. RL is a bitch. Let's leave it at that. **

**Aaaanyway... Thank you for all your reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**So, I will be participating in Breath-of-twilight's 2012 Valentines's Day countdown, so be sure to check that out. It's going to be aaamazing. **

**Ok, enough bull. ON WITH IT! **

**SM owns. I do, however, own Water for Elephants on DVD and the Breaking Dawn Part 1 Movie Companion. MUAHAHAHA! Thanks, Santa!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV <strong>

I stood outside Edward's front door the next afternoon and tried to take a few deep breaths. After I had composed myself enough to think straight, I rang the doorbell. He opened the door almost immediately.

_He was waiting for you!_

"Hi." he said quietly. "Come on in." he smiled gently and took my hand. He led me into a large room, with tan leather couches covered in plastic and a plasma screen TV against the wall. Boxes lined the walls and I wondered why he hadn't unpacked them yet.

"Going somewhere anytime soon?" I joked as we sat down on the larger of the couches.

"This house is just temporary. We're moving to a bigger place once it's done being refurbished."

He's moving? How far away? Will I able to see him? Emma?

"Woah, where'd you go?"

I snapped out of it. "Sorry," I smiled shyly.

He smiled and his eyes lit up.

_God, he's gorgeous._

"I..." "Should we..." we started at the same time. We both nervously laughed.

"Do you wanna talk about yesterday?" he asked.

"Uhh, sure, I guess. Look Edward, I know it was kinda out of line to just kiss you like that, but I just..." I drifted off and looked down when I thought of him leaving the way he would've last night.

"Hey, hey." he took hold of my shoulders. "Don't worry about it, okay?" I nodded. "I like you, Bella. More than I should. I mean, I'm an old man. And you're...well..." he stopped trying to think of the right words.

"A spring chicken?" I joked, lightening the mood.

"Sure, a spring chicken," he laughed. "In all honesty, I don't think I can stay away from you."

"Then don't," I said.

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against mine. He stroked his tongue along my bottom lip and I parted my them, granting him what he wanted. He moaned quietly as our tongues met and I couldn't stop myself from grabbing the collar of the shirt he was wearing and pull him on top of me. I was on my back as he hovered over me but he suddenly pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"You know, I didn't invite you over here to molest you on my couch." he said with a smirk and a wink.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Do you want some lunch? I made sandwiches."

"Sure." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" I started laughing hysterically along with him.<p>

"Yup, that was the first time I experienced the ability Emma used to have with peeing on walls while I changed her." he laughed.

Edward and I were curled up on his floor in the living room in front of the fire after the weather decided to take a turn for the worse. I was leaning against the couch with his head on my lap while I played with his hair. After our laughter had died down, his face turned serious.

"So, what is this?"

"What do you mean?"

He got into a sitting position and sat in front of me. He took my hands in his.

"I mean, do you want this to go somewhere? I'm hoping this is a two-way thing." he said sheepishly.

I took his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. "Is it?"

"Yes." he said.

"Good." I smiled. I pulled him in for a kiss and he happily obliged. Before it got to hot, I pulled away and looked at the clock. "Shit, I have to go."

He walked me to the door and pulled me in for another kiss. He wrapped his hands around my middle and lifted me up off the floor. I immediately put my hands in his hair and he groaned as I pulled the hairs at the top of his neck. We kissed for a good 5 minutes until I finally pulled away. "I gotta go." I laughed. He opened the door for me and I started to walk down his driveway toward my house. I reached my door, turned around and saw that he still watching me from his doorstep. I blew him a kiss and closed the door.

As I did so, I remembered.

_He said he's moving. _

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry for being gone so long. Time between updates will start to get shorter, don't worry. <strong>

**Also, I've been reading a LOT of stories lately and I've decided to start doing recs. Sooo, if you haven't already go check out these fuckawesome stories: **

**The Education of Professer Cullen by sheviking: **College professor Edward Cullen is thoroughly annoyed by his student Ms. Swan. Everything about her bothers him, and he longs for the semester to be over. But what happens when he meets her one night when they aren't in school? Lemons and naughty language.

**Hard Labor**** by robownsme: **Jasper works for his dad during the summer on their Indiana farm. This year there's a new farm hand that changes Jasper's mind about a lot of things he thought he knew for certain. J/E Started out as a drabble, but is growing! Updated Daily.

**Tell them I sent you! **

**Well, that's all for this week! Remember to keep your eyes out for the 2012 Valentines Day countdown! **

**LEAVE ME LOVE! Reviews make me write faster! **

**-TAE**


End file.
